new high school
by Xx.Nights'Xheart.xX
Summary: max and the gang never went to the school so they are normal 16 year olds. all of them are the same age. no ella in this story. will b fax niggy. full summery on my profile angle and gazzy are not realated! - first fan fiction too.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer do not own max and gang ^_^

_**Thanks for reading**_

**Bold is fang**

This is max

Max pov

I woke up to the sound of my computer beeping.

_From fang: to max _

**Wake up. Get your ass up max.**

Great a morning call from fang.

_From fang: to max again_

**Are you a wake yet? Cause if you are get on im. Got it!?**

Oh he wants me to get on im.

_**Do you wnt to sine into im?**_

_Yes_

_**You are now singed in.**_

There he is as I will bite you!

Hey I will bite you. Nice wake up call.

**Ha ha very funny max.**

Thank you

**Whatever, how is the new house?**

It fine 

**What is your new high school?**

Death valley high school

**No way that is my high school**

Sweet now I can annoy you at school just like old times.

**Yeah oops got to go see you at school max**

Bye fang

Well is that not a good development.

Look at time better get ready to make a first impression.

So what do you think? Please send an email or review ^-^

It won't bite but I might! Hee hee!


	2. Chapter 2 omg

**Hey I told you I would get a chappie up didn't I.**

**Disclaimer do I look like J.P.? Wait I will go get my J.P. mask. (note sarcasm)**

**Check out my profile I will star another story and post tonight. This one will be a crossover with twilight.**

Max pov

Well you see me and fang are childhood friends and well when I was ten he moved away. We have kept in contact for six years. We see each other over the summer and for only a week. And well I have missed him a lot.

Ah the time I can not be late for my first day at my new high school.

"Bye mom I am leaving you for the day."  
" Bye max have a great day"

I am now walking to school.

Wow this is one big school!

Wow look at all the groups by what I see is this, blond blue eyed top rank cheerleader. Her bf African American black hair brown eyes.

Then the jocks are two blue eyes blond hair. Ones though is ice blue the others is dark blue with green.

Then I made it to the office.

" hi I am max ride and I am here for my school schedule."  
" yes here is you schedule and get your teachers to sing this. And bring it back by the end of the day" said the vary motherly looking secretary

I have 25 minutes till school starts.

So now I go and see all the people staring at me because of me being the new girl.

Then the back of my neck pricked up.

'Will you pleas stop that fang?'

'How did you know it was me?'

'Because you always do that to me'

'Really I never knew'

'Yes you did you just still do it though.'

'Whatever'

'Ok now that we got that out the way can I have a hug?'

'Sure'

then he hugged me.

Fang pov

She asked me to hug her so I did.

You know I like having her in my arms. That is because I love her. Yes I know sounds crappy right but I have liked her since the day we met. I wonder does she like me.

Angle pov **(uh ho)**

'OMG angle look at that!' said nudge also known as Monique to teachers but nudge is what we call her.

Then I looked the way she was pointing and saw nick and the new girl talking. Nick, my nick the guy I called dibs on the first day of high school.

Then they hugged each other.

'Dude does that mean she is off the market" asked Zack

'Don't know' said Jeff

Then they started to argue

Yes that is exaltly what I wanted to happen.

'Fine then don't' said new girl

'Ok I will not' said nick

then after they finessed arguing they burst out laughing.

Then the new girl smiled and for the first time any one has ever in the history he has been here he smiled.

**aww iknow i am working on figuring out how to post other chappies^-^**


	3. Chapter 3 wtf pfft

Fangs pov

'Hey max'

'What'

'I just remember some thing'

'What did you remember?'

'Oh that you o me a soda'

'That I do not'

'Yes you do from summer you never gave me the prize for betting you.'

'Oh crap he remembered'

'Yes I did so hand it over'

'You see I drank it'

'No big you can just get me another one'

'Hey what a bout my soda from 2 years ago'

'You never gave me mine'

'I didn't give you it?'

'Yes you didn't'

'Ok you know how we will settle this!'

'How"

'Here is some money now give me some money'

'Ok here'

'I don't know how this will….oh I get it'

Then I looked at her then the next thing I know we burse into laughing.

Then we heard the bell, great time to go to class.


	4. Chapter 4

Max pov

God the day is boring with out fang. Here is my schedule

Math

Bio

History

Music

Lunch

P.e.

Dram

So that is it. I am right now in gym. We are running laps and let me tell you running from fang all those years for stealing his ice cream of pissing him off like I do. But that I will get in to later. See I am keeping up with all the athletes and cheerleaders in the school.

Well that was fun. I am wiping off some sweat when a jock comes over.

It was the second one from this morning. Uh I remember at my old school all the guys asked me out and can you guess what my answer was. If you guessed no you are right if guessed yes wtf. You are weird.

"Hi my name is Zach, nice to meet you new girl. What is your name?" asked Zach

"Hi Zach my name is max ride."

"Max does that stand for Maxine."

"Hey Zach what are you doing?"  
Asked the first guy?

"Hey Jeff I was just meeting the new girl."  
"Really hi my name is Jeff, nice to meet you. What is your name if you don't mind telling me?"

"Max same to you dude."

"Hey you never answered my question." Exclaim Zach

"Right Max stands for Maximum ride."

Then they just star at me dumb folding, like they are idiots.

Then they almost shouted "Cool name it rocks."  
"Thanks."

Then the teacher told us to shower off.

Then the last period went by in a blur.

Then I could go see fang.

You know some thing this morning I liked being in his arms it felt like a home. Also I like him more than a best friend. I like like my best friend. Omg did I just admit that to my self.


	5. help me out

Hey peopls I am having a major writers block so if you can help out here I will try and use your ideas if you so help me out!!!!!

I need ideas then calories them! (hint try to be funny) ^-^

What ever just help out.

Also no idea why I am writing in big print.

Also max and fang are going to fall down a hill I just don not know when yet so keep that in mind!

Tee hee hee I am going to make you wait ha ha

Ok mes out - muziz


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok I think I got some thing good **

**Disclaimer: la la la la la alala a alalalal a**

**Max pov**

Ok well that was interesting enough.

Whatever, I am getting my skateboard, and then meeting fang out front.

Ok got it know lets get moving.

Wow the wind is rushing past me it feels great.

There is fang. I am so goanna challenge him!

Then I skitted stop right in front of him.

"I challenge you to a speed contest home"

"Fine I accept, winner get the other person to one thing they want to do to the other person with out complaint."

Dang he is so goanna give me a nugdey again. Man.

**Fang pov**

Yes score.

God now I sound just like the football players.

What ever

"Ready set go!"

Then we were off.

I skitted down the side by the stairs and all the girls were looking at me like I was god.

That get annoying a lot of the time like now for an example.

Then I heard "Dude is he racing with some one cus he is going fast." Said Jeff

"Don't know. But who ever he is face is goanna lose." Said Zach

**Angles pov **

Ahh he looks so hot.

"He looks like a god." I said

"I know." Said all the others.

All of us have a crush on nick.

Who would not?!!

**Jeff pov ( iggy)**

After that conversation a girl or I think a girl came sliding down on her board fast.

Then I saw who it was. It was max.

"Dude she skates?!" I yelled

"Man that is hot!!!" screamed Zach

then she was gone.


	7. chappie 7

Hi how r u all sorry have not updated for awhile just a lot of stuff comeing up.

Disclaimer: yeah yeah yeah.

"Mom I am home" I yelled

"Hi sweetie how was your day" mom said

"All fine. Guess what"

"What"

"This is the school fang goes to"

"Really I never new" she said in a duh tone

"You new"

"Yes"

"Well thank you. I have to go to our secret hide out cus I lost and I have to now my task to fulfill"

(five minutes later up in my room)

ok I suggest that I get a bathing suite on cus our secret place is where there is a river and it has a water fall.

(5 more minutes later)

"Bye mom" I said

"Bye Hun" mom yelled from the kitchen

lets get ready to rumble!


End file.
